Dual Date Trouble
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: Tired of everyone thinking they're dating, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne hatch a plan: set up each other on dates. Who will their dates be? How will they go? And who will be paying for the bill? Commencing Operation: Set up each other on dates to get everyone off their backs about being a romantic couple and also think of a shorter name for this operation.
1. Chapter 1

Another day in the Loud House, where things are more hectic than the freak show. In a place so chaotic, it is good to find some peace and quiet whenever you can. Like Lincoln for instance, our white haired friend is right now having his daily face-chat with his girlfriend Ronnie Anne who now resides in Great Lakes Michigan.

**"I'M/SHE'S NOT HIS/MY GIRLFRIEND!"**

Lincoln groaned as Ronnie Anne snapped the stick of a grape popsicle she had just eaten, "It's so frustrating, they just won't get that we're not dating!" Lincoln griped to the girl on the screen.

She scoffed, "Believe me, I'm not having any luck here."

_(Flashback)_

_At Devon & Bronson, a diner and arcade, Ronnie Anne was with her city friends. While her friends were at an air-hockey game, Ronnie Anne was playing a familiar dance game. _

_Nikki noticed how fluent she was with her feet as they pressed the designated arrows, "Wow Santiago, you've got quite the moves there." _

_"Eh, we a Dance Dance Revolution in Royal Woods. Lincoln and I played it all the time, and we have the top 5 scores ever." Ronnie Anne bragged that last part as she didn't drop her concentration on the screen. _

_Sameer had just scored a point as he said, "Cool, nice that you and your boyfriend have something that keeps you connected." _

_"WHAT!" that got Ronnie Anne's attention as she stumbled over her feet, thus causing her to mess up her combo and mess up her game. She pulled herself up and shot a glare at the short boy, who shot his hands up in a defensive motion. _

_(Flashback over)_

"Geez." Lincoln replied to her story, "That does sound kind of bad." he then deadpanned "Excuse me for one second." he stood up and went to his door, as he opened it she heard a loud thud. Apparently his sisters were eavesdropping on their conversation, again. Before they can explain themselves he pulled out a candy bar, this made the sisters stop and pant like dogs at a treat "That's is, who wants the chocolate bar? And FETCH!" he then tossed the treat downstairs, the two tweens chuckled as the ten-headed beast chased after their treat. Lincoln then closed the door again and rejoined the girl in their chat.

"Well what are we gonna do? Everyone is so keen that we are in love, it's driving me nuts!" Ronnie Anne ranted as she pulled on her ponytail.

"Yeah, our families, our friends, the audience, the author. There must be something to show them that Linconnie is not canon." Lincoln replied.

"I thought it was Roncoln?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I had Linnie Anne."

"Now that one is stupid."

"Yeah couple names are hard when one of the partners has two- wait what are we doing!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

They sighed.

"Perhaps we should just ignore them, even if they'll be doing it for the rest of our lives. Even more since me and Bobby are visiting you guys next week." Ronnie Anne dejectedly said as she plopped her head on her desk.

"Yeah, not like we can just set each other up on dates with other people." Lincoln said just as dejectedly as he too plopped down on his own desk.

That's when they had a lightbulb moment, the two raised their heads and faced the screens with gleefully mischievous grins. After this there was no possible way they can keep saying that Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne Santiago are a thing, they'll make sure of it. "So, Loud. I'll be seeing you in a week."

"Yes, yes you will."

**"WE SET EACH OTHER ON DATES!"**

**"WE RUN AWAY TO SWITERZLAND!"**

Ronnie Anne raised an eyebrow at that, "We have got to work on that, anyway. Smell you later, Lame-O."

"Not if I smell you first."

The two then logged off, content with their plan. Lincoln then got up to leave, but as he open the door. He was met with his sisters, with varying expressions. Some smug, some annoyed, and others... lacking. (I'm talking about Lucy)

"Oh Lincoln, so stubborn about his feelings." Lori said.

"I am not stubborn, she is not my girlfriend!" Lincoln rebuked.

_"Denial, denial is all that I hear." _Luna sang.

"Besides, from my observations nearly every boy in the 9-15 age range has had a very unfortunate experience with the human of Latin descent we call Ronalda, the odds of you finding an undeserving suitor is as slim as the odds for your little game to work out in the end." Lisa said as she crunched the numbers, "Also, Switzerland is the first place we'd look."

Lincoln silently grunted, _"Knew I should have gone with Samoa."_ he shook his head. "Relax, remember who you're talking too? The MAN with a PLAN. On an unrelated note, do you guys know anybody my age?" they sighed before turning away and leaving, "Help me and I'll get off the Charlene's Chocolate 'banned for life' list." like that they returned while dialing numbers.

_Next time Lincoln and Ronnie Anne find dates for each other, but that's not as easy as it sounds. _


	2. Chapter 2

The Louds were all seated at the dinner table, each with a notepad and pencil. "Alright, can we get Nigel up here." Lincoln called for, just then a 12 year old boy with short brown hair, a black t-shirt, jeans, and black loafers came in. "So it says here your an exchange student from London right?"

"Why yes mate, I just moved in to this fine flat with me mother last week." the boy said in an English accent.

"Sweet." Luna already wrote down her opinion.

"Okay, so what makes you think you're the right guy for this girl?" Lincoln asked as he showed her a picture of Ronnie Anne, Nigel looked it over and blinked.

"Wait that's what I'm here for? My apologies chap, but I'm not really ready for love. I was just told there'd be free sandwiches." Nigel explained.

The Louds then glared at Leni, who shrugged "What? How else would I get them to come without com-pantsin?"

"It's compensation, Leni." Lisa sighed before turning to the young brit, "You're free to go sir."

"Sorry for wasting your time." Nigel nodded before getting up to leave.

Lisa got up and went to the living room, where a bunch of boys from 10-13 were waiting. "If any of are only here for the free sandwiches, then you are free to exit immediately." she gestured to the door, all the guys then groaned before leaving the household with mutters of 'Oh man', 'what a load', and 'bogus, dude'.

Lincoln banged his head on the table, "Dang it, this is going no where. Ronnie Anne is coming tomorrow and she'll kill me if I don't have a date for it."

"I still think we should have gone with Cleveland Rimmons." Lana said.

"No way, that guy smells like big manure." Lincoln groaned.

"What about Danny Butts?" Luan wondered.

"Ronnie would kill him after hearing 3 puns from him, it took her months to get used to you." Lincoln rebuffed, "Especially since a lot of them come from his last name."

"Oh come on, wasn't he just a stinker?" she chuckled at the little pun, the others groaned.

"Why not Franz Wetzel, he's from that insanely rich family." Lola tossed out there.

"A stuck up snob who eats everything with a for and knife, yeah no." Lincoln denied.

"Just give it up Lincoln, we went through every boy in Royal Woods that hasn't met Ronnie Anne and you've rejected all of them. Even the ones that seemed almost perfect for her." Lori told him.

"That's because she needs that perfect guy that will make her the happiest girl in the world, and that can take her pranks and punches." Lincoln replied, "And none of these guys have what it takes, they're not good enough for her."

"Ugh, you sound like her father." Lola snipped, "Besides we wouldn't be doing this if you weren't so scared of admitting your love for her!"

"There is no love, and what would you know anyway you're only 6." Lincoln retorted.

"Watch it mister." Lola threatened before getting in his face.

"Okay, break it up." Lori separated the two, "Lola calm down." Lori told her little sister before turning to her brother, "Look Lincoln, I think it's sweet that your concern for your friend."

"Thank you." he said relieved.

"Making sure you give her the best buy she can have, proves that you really care about her. And that you want her to be happy." Lori continued.

"Of course." he nodded.

"And look, we'll stop teasing you about your relationship with her." Lori said, the girls complained at this but Lori ignored their cries as she looked to her sole brother.

"Thanks, Lor-"

"If!" she interrupted him, "You can look me in the eyes, with full confidence and tell me that you have nothing over strictly platonic feelings for Ronalda Andrea Santiago." she finished with a smirk.

"Oh, uh okay." Lincoln said confused, but cleared his throat anyway. He had one shot at this, to get his sister of his and Ronnie Anne's back forever. No more accusations of romantic endeavors, no more teasing's, no more Roncoln drops (he was still working on names). All he had to do was say that he only see's Ronnie Anne as his friend. A somewhat rude and kind of aggressive friend, but she has shown that she has a loving and compassionate side to her as well. He learned first hand during their egg parenting project, even the toughest of us can be sweet.

And that she's not your average cartoon tween girl, she's not a daffodil that likes pink and plays with dolls and glitter. She's tough and can snap a bone when she needs to, and is one of the few and only people to have ever beaten Lynn in a wrestling match. She's a nice mix of tough and caring, firm but fair.

She's also has that silky raven colored hair tied back in that cute little pony tail, those hazel colored eyes, her smooth caramel colored skin, her small patches of freckles, that infectious laugh, that dominating glare.

Okay maybe this wasn't as easy as it seemed, Lincoln tried to find the words to say that she was only a friend. But the times they spent ran through his head, both good and bad. Seeing as she grew from an offscreen bully to having her own spinoff show, though its off to a rocky start but nothing some time to improve can't help.

Lincoln shook his head and looked to his eldest sister, the others beaming from behind as he kept stalling. "I...…. I."

"Come on." Lori motivated him.

"Okay, okay. I... I don't...….." he felt his forehead starting to sweat, Lori saw this and the corners of her lips rose ever so slightly. "I have no...… ro-muuuh….." he kept trying to say but his mouth just wouldn't release them. His heart kept beating as the seconds passed by, he shook off the nerves before continuing "I have nothing over strictly platonic feelings."

"For?"

"For...…." dang it, he thought he could get away it. "R-r-ro-ron….. Ra... Ra..." oh dear, the nerves were back. And they brought back up, his face sweated like the Niagara Falls. His hands trembling, teeth chattering. _'Come on just saying you turkey!'_ "Ra... Ra...….. Ra-"

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Lincoln released the breath he didn't know he was holding in before quickly grabbing his phone. Seeing it was Ronnie Anne he immediately answered "_Hey, Ronnie!" _he let out with a cracked voice, he cleared his throat before saying "I mean, hey Ron...….. Yeah, I'm excited for tomorrow night...… oh, you found someone to be my date...…. has dark hair, tough but sweet, has a big family... oh okay, can't wait to see you... and her too...… uh yeah I so have a date for you, but I want it to be a surprise... not unless I smell you first."

Lincoln sighed as he hung up, he turned to his sisters. Who all had brimming looks on their faces, Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "What?"


End file.
